Tali's World
by BandWhore2011
Summary: What would you do if your best friend suddenly didn't have time to hang out with you anymore? Really strange things happen, but the person you always counted on has to move across the country? How would you deal with it all? Better than it sounds.
1. Friends don't walk away, right?

Hey peoples!! This is a completely new story that my best friend/twin wrote and i checked over it and changed a few things. It is based of us. She is Lexi and I am Tali. Hope you like it.

* * *

Tali-Ann and Alexa stood waiting in an hour-long line to get their Jonas Brothers CDs signed.

"I didn't know the Jonas Brothers had this many fans," Tali said.

Alexa didn't look like she heard what Tali had said. Actually, she looked like she was dead on her feet. Lately, whenever Tali saw her best friend, she was like this.

"Lexi…" Tali said calmly. "Lexi-Lynn!" Lynn as Lexi's middle name and since she hates her full name, Tali sometimes calls her Lexi-Lynn or Alexa-Lynn. Tali started to shake Lexi. "Alexa!" Tali screamed. The scream worked.

"What?" Lexi asked. Tali gave her a look. "Oh… sorry. I'm really tired."

"Ah! Lexi. Seriously. You're always like this. What's up?" Tali demanded to know.

"Been busy. You know. Family stuff." Lexi answered, rubbing her eyes.

"Whenever I try to hang out with you, you've got family stuff. Is your family ok?" Tali asked, a little concerned.

"Yeah… Just I don't always get to see them… and my parents decided we should be closer to everyone," Lexi answered, looking around the room.

"Ah. Sure, " Tali answered. She wanted to believe Lexi but for about the past five months, she had been like this. But she had no proof Lexi was lying. Why would Lexi lie anyway? " We're getting coffee later!"

Laughing, Lexi answered. "Yeah. Definitely."

"My mom said you could stay over tonight. You wanna?" Tali asked happy her friend was back to her normal, bubbly personality. For now.

"Yeah. I'm free from 'family-bonding time' for the weekend. I'll call my parents later." Lexi answered.

"Next." A man said.

Tali and Lexi walked up to where the Jonas Brothers stood. The fifteen-year-old girls handed over their CDs. The band of brothers looked up. Joe instantly froze when he looked up at Lexi.

"Nick… Kevin…" Joe said.

"Just sign her CD." Nick said, signing Tali's. Kevin looked at Lexi and froze also.

"Um…" Lexi muttered.

"You look _really_familiar." Joe said, emphasizing really.

"Oh…" Lexi said.

"Have we met you before?" Kevin asked.

"We've been to concerts," answered Tali.

"What are you guys…" Nick started to say but looked up. Like his brothers, he froze, staring at Lexi.

"Can you sign my CD, please?" Lexi asked shyly.

"Boys! What's taking so long?" their manager asked, walking over.

Only Joe had signed Lexi's CD and only Nick had signed Tali's. But Lexi grabbed both CDs and Tali's sleeve before the Jonas Brothers' manger came over. "Come on!" Lexi muttered, loud enough so only Tali could hear her.

Tali was in complete shock. At what had just happened with the three celebrities and the fact that Lexi was actually pulling her out of a store with no trouble at all. She wasn't sure what shocked her the most. As soon as the girls were out of the store, Lexi's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Lexi answered, facing away from Tali so she wouldn't see her face. Her look clearly said _I'm gonna kill you. You just messed up my perfect moment I've been planning for like EVER! _

"Alright. What time? Pick me up in… ten minutes? You sure? Ah… okay." Lexi talked into her phone. "Bye."

Turning slowly to her best friend, Lexi said as calmly as possible, "Tali I…"

But was quickly cut off by Tali. "ALEXA! What is up with you? Those were the Jonas Brothers! The Jonas Brothers Lex! I swear something's wrong with you. AH!" Tali yelled.

"Tali-Ann, calm down." Tali's mom said, walking over to them.

"No," Lexi said, staring at the ground. "It's my fault. I can't explain it. I don't even get what's going on a lot now." Looking up to face Tali, Lexi said," We're best friends Tali. I'm sorry about this."

Tali just glared. Lexi had been acting strange for a while now and she was getting annoyed with it.

"I gotta go," Lexi muttered. "My mom's picking me up. Bye."

Tali just watched Lexi leave. She wasn't sure what, but something was up with Lexi. Something she was lying about to her best friend. Something she swore on the safety of her _Harry Potter _books she would never do. (AN: my best friend & me are both obsessed with harry potter & she has sworn never to lie to me on the safety of her books. She would save them before she would save me TT)

The next two weeks of school were nothing special. Tali hadn't talked to Lexi since the whole mall thing. Lexi had finally caught up on her much needed sleep and was starting to focus better in school.

That Saturday, Tali was on the computer in her room listening to music. The number one hit on the U.S count down was 'Color of Sound'. It was by some girl named Riley Benson. Tali hit the play button. She loved the song. So she clicked on the link to the Riley Benson profile. It had no picture up because she was a new artist. But under her description it said: fifteen years old, platinum blonde hair, brown eyes, and five foot one. Under that it listed all of her songs. Tali played all of them. Afterwards, Tali decided her new favorite pop star was Riley Benson (AN: it's kinda funny she put this cuz I don't like pop very much). She loved all of Riley's songs.

When Tali went back on the computer later to listen to more songs, she had an IM.

_DrEaMeR426: hey tali! what's up?_

It was Lexi. Sighing, Tali responded.

**CrazyCool2.0: not much. u?**

_DrEaMeR426: listening to music_

**CrazyCool2.0: who u listening to?**

_DrEaMeR426: jonas brothers & riley benson_

**CrazyCool2.0: really?? I was just listening to her. she's really good… who is she anyway?**

_DrEaMeR426: i guess she's new… she and the jo bros sing rock stars_

**CrazyCool2.0: yeah i guess**

_DrEaMeR426: yeah… the 4 are gonna be singing on the today show tomorrow_

**CrazyCool2.0: oh! so… a… what's up?**

_DrEaMeR426: ah nothing… i'm in new jersey_

**CrazyCool2.0: whatcha doing in new jersey? **

**CrazyCool2.0: um… lexi…**

_DrEaMeR426: visiting one of my mom's friends_

**CrazyCool2.0: oh cool…**

_DrEaMeR426: oh… gotta go… mom's about to loose it… not to self: no iming on cell phone _

**CrazyCool2.0: lol bye lexi**

_DrEaMeR426: BYE!_

_DrEaMeR426 has signed off._

Laughing at her crazy friend, Tali checked the time and decided to head down for dinner.

"What have you been doing all day, Tali?" Her dad asked after dinner.

"Listening to music." Tali answered.

"Really?" her sister asked. "Who? Jonas Brothers?"

"Riley Benson. She's pretty good." Tali answered.

"Oh, yeah. I've heard her sing. She's good." Tali's stepmother said.

"Lexi told me that Riley's going to be on the Today Show tomorrow." Tali said.

"Really? I'd like to see it." Looking at Tali's dad, her stepmom said, "I don't have to work tomorrow and it's Sunday so I can take the girls and we could go see the performance."

"That could be fun." Tali's dad said.

"Why don't you call lexi and see if she wants to come." Tali's stepmom said. "We can leave tonight."

"OKAY!" Tali cried, jumping to her feet and went upstairs to her room. She grabbed the phone and dialed Lexi's cell phone number. It ringed three times then a hello answered.

"LEXI!" Tali screamed. She heard an ow on the other end.

"Um… this is her mom." Lexi's mom said.

"Oh… sorry Kim." Tali said.

"It's ok. Hold on. I'll go get my crazy daughter." Kim said. About a minute later, Lexi picked up her cell phone. "Hey! What's up?"

"Kathy's going to take me and Sam and me to go see the Jonas Brothers and Riley Benson on the Today Show tomorrow. Wanna come?" Tali asked.

"Sorry, I can't I'm not going to be in New England all weekend." Lexi said.

"Ah… are you serious?" Tali said.

"Yeah. See you at sch- Monday." Lexi said.

"Yeah. I guess…" Tali started but Lexi screamed and dropped the phone.

"Who are you talking to?" A guy asked.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Tali heard Lexi scream and then some guys started laughing.

"Hey." A guy said into the phone. "What's up?"

"Um… nothing…" Tali said, confused.

"PUT ME DOWN AND GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!" Tali heard Lexi scream. She heard a thud and Lexi's voice came back on the phone.

"I gots to go. Before boy bands take over. Bye!"

"Bye." Tali said laughing.

Hope you all liked it. Please review. I'll get the second chapter up as soon as I type it all up. She wrote SIXTEEN chapters of this.


	2. New York City

That night, Tali, her sister, and her step-mom, Kathy, drove to New York City. They go there around ten at night. They got a hotel room and went to sleep so they would be well rested for the next day.

The next morning, Kathy woke up Tali and Sam around six. "Rise and shine, girls." She said. An hour later, they were outside the Today Show studio. "I wish _it_ could have come. She's always a laugh." Sam said.

"Yeah, I know." Tali said laughing. "Lexi's parents have gone all family-bonding on her suddenly."

"When I saw her at school, for a while, she didn't look like she'd been getting that much sleep." Sam said.

"Yeah. She told me that she's not used to long car rides almost every day," Tali stated.

"Poor it," Sam said as everyone around them started screaming. Turning, Sam and Tali saw Riley Benson getting out of a limo with her parents. Riley shyly smiled and waved at everyone. Riley has pin straight platinum blonde hair. She was wearing a ruffle denim skirt with black leggings and a baby blue Hollister shirt. The Jonas Brothers arrived shortly after Riley. They all wore skinny jeans. Nick had on white jeans with a red shirt; Joe, blue jeans with a gray shirt; and Kevin, black jeans with a white shirt.

The Jonas Brothers walked over to Riley and each gave her a hug. The host of the show came out a minute after all the special guests had shown up. The show then started. It was pretty much all news. Which kinda bored Tali. Okay, it bored her a lot. But then the host started interviewing the Jonas Brothers and Riley.

"Riley has literally shot up out of nowhere," the host said. "How did that happen?"

"I used to be, like, all quiet and never really talked to people who weren't my friends-," Riley started.

"I don't believe it, " Joe said, with both of his brothers agreeing.

"There was a contest to raise money for the children's hospital in Boston. My best friend actually forced a microphone into my hand and shoved me onto the stage," Riley continued." I didn't win but I learned how much I loved being on stage. I ended up doing a few plays but never anything big."

"How did you get discovered?" the host asked.

"Someone from Hollywood Records heard me sing at the contest and went to go see a play I was in. It was a musical and I had a lead part." Smiling Riley said, " I'm pretty sure they were working out a deal with my parents before intermission. "

"How did you guys end up meeting Riley?" the host asked the Jonas Brothers.

"We were in LA," Kevin said. "We were waiting to record, and Riley's dad started talking to our dad. When Riley finished recording, our dad's introduced us."

"I never loved my dad so much," Riley said, laughing; which caused everyone else to laugh.

"Your dad introduced you to three cute guys, and what? Ready to go throw a party?" the host asked, still laughing.

"It's the Jonas Brothers!" Riley said. "Who here would not throw a party if their dad introduced you to them?"

"Did you throw a party?"

"I though about it. But I figured he'd be like 'Riley Lynn, what are you on?'" Riley said and everyone started laughing again.

"What was it like working and recording music together?"

Laughing, Joe said "Riley gives Miley Cyrus a run for her money in the crazy department."

"Miley Cyrus and Riley Benson. Image if you were on tour together. The posters would be like 'Come see Miley and Riley'." Nick said, laughing.

"Yeah, not gonna go on tour with her," Riley said.

"Well, you're going on tour with us. So don't freak her out Nick," Kevin said, chuckling.

"You're going on tour together?" the host asked.

"Well… I'm going to be joining it," Riley explained. "June 9th, I think."

"Why not just start it? It begins next weekend, right?" the host asked.

"I'm gonna do some promoting before I do anything," Riley explained.

"We're so proud of Riley right now," Kevin said. "He CD isn't even on sale yet but some many people have pre-ordered it the Hollywood Records said it could go gold by the end of the third day of being released." Riley's fans started cheering.

"There's more," Joe yelled. Turning to Riley, he said, "You're such a pop star." He pulled her into a hug. Riley started laughing. Releasing her, Joe continued, "Riley's gonna have her _first ever_ concert in three weeks. At the DCU Center in Worcester, MA."

"Tickets go on sale tomorrow at six o'clock PM," Nick said, laughing.

"I don't think people even get how much I love my fans." Riley's fans started screaming again. Sam and Tali screamed loudly, enough to hurt Kathy's ears. Continuing, Riley said to the crowd, "You guys are helping me make my dream come true. I never thought any of this would be possible. You all rock! Seriously, if I didn't have you guys, I'd have nothing!"

We'll be right back with performances by the Jonas Brothers and Riley Benson," the host said.

Tali and Sam were having so much fun. Tali took Sam's cell phone, deciding to save Lexi from 'family fun' for a few minuets. It rang three times.

"Um… hello?" Lexi answered slowly.

"Lexi! What's up?" Tali asked.

"HEY, WHO YOU TALKIN' TO?" Joe Jonas screamed. Turning around, Tali saw the Jonas Brothers standing around Riley.

"I can't talk now, " Lexi said into Tali's ear.

"Oh, ok. Bye!" Tali muttered unhappily.

"'Kay. Talk to you later," Lexi promised.

"That was so awesome!" Tali screamed when they got back to the hotel room. Just then, Sam's cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" Sam answered. "Hey it! Yup. Hold on," turning to Tali, Sam handed her the phone. "It's it."

"Hey Lexi-Lynn! What's up?" Tali asked.

"Sorry I couldn't talk earlier. My parents got the phone bill last night. Let's just say I'm not supposed to be talking or texting or IMing for a … ever," Lexi said, laughing.

"It's okay. We just saw Riley Benson and the Jonas Brothers perform," Tali replied.

" Oh, really? How was it?" Lexi asked.

"So cool. Cooler than seeing the Jonas Brothers in 3-D," Tali answered.

"AHHHHHH! I HATE my family!" Lexi screamed. "If they hadn't gone all 'family bonding' I could have gone with you! AHHHH!"

Tali started laughing. This was the Lexi everyone knew and loved to laugh with.


	3. Sad News

The next day at school, Tali had English last. The only class she had with Lexi. When Tali walked into class, Lexi was talking to the teacher. Her eyes looked red and puffy. Definitely not a Lexi trait.

At the end of class, Tali walked out with Lexi. "What's wrong, Lex?"

Lexi looked down the hall and said, "My mom's pickin' me up at two-twenty at your house."

"Okay. But what's wrong?" Tali asked again, concerned.

Still without looking at Tali, Lexi answered, "I'll tell you later." Lexi stopped at her locker and Tali kept walking to hers.

When Tali got to her locker, she got her books she needed and headed back to Lexi. She couldn't help but wonder what could possibly be wrong with Lexi. Wow, she hadn't asked herself that for a while.

Lexi caught up with Tali and they walked to her Tali's house. They walked up to her room and threw their bags on the floor.

"Alright, spill Lexi-Lynn." Tali said, turning around from turning on the computer.

Slowly, Lexi answered. "I'm moving."

"WHAT!" Tali said, snapping around, "WHERE?"

Lexi sniffled, "LA."

"When did this all happen?" Tali screamed as she slowly sat down on her bed.

"You know all the family bonding time I was forced to attend?"

"Yeah…"

"My dad's company put him in charge of the new company in LA. They've known for a while… but they never told me!" Lexi cried, putting her head in her hands.

"When are you going?"

"Tomorrow…"


End file.
